


Love after the Blitz

by Geep10



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than 4,000 words about how Tom finally seduces Porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love after the Blitz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246184) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS). 



> This was also influenced by "Learn the Rules" by Goethicite (http://archiveofourown.org/works/782817).
> 
> Both of these works are worth reading and re-reading.

Porter watched Brant comfort Falls after the Blitz attacked her and killed her friend. Oh fuck, he thought, I’ve gone and fallen in love with the bastard. _Fuck…_

 

Weiss was dead, Brant promoted to DI, and Porter thought their friendship would slowly fade. He hoped it would fade because the love he felt for Tom Brant wasn’t fading. He waited for Tom to stop coming by, stop sitting with him in the cafeteria, to start ignoring him, to start treating him as the queer copper - the outcast. It just never happened.

Tom’s friendship meant that the others accepted him faster than he expected. He was surprised at the level of respect he had from those around him in such a short time. Due to Tom’s influence and he suspected a few well placed words, perhaps even punches, the harassment had ended. You just didn’t fuck with a friend of Brant’s ‘cause he’d fuck with you. Something to be said for having such a violent reputation.

Porter had refused an office when Tom became DI insisting on sharing the same office with Tom. Surprisingly, the DCI had approved since there was a shortage of offices and Tom’s volatile temper was calmer around Porter. DI’s didn’t have partners but everyone agreed that Tom and Porter worked well together and it was in everyone’s best interest to accept that. Porter kept telling himself that was why he wanted to continue to share a office, but deep down he knew he was afraid of losing Tom’s interest if they were separated.

And it wasn’t just at work. Every three days, like clockwork, Tom would knock on Porter’s door. If it was a work night, he brought dinner. A day off, he brought pastries. He even replaced some of Porter’s booze. It was slowly driving Porter mad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom woke up from the nightmare - again. The third tonight. He hadn’t seen Porter in a week. Some damn training. The nightmares were always bad but not seeing Porter made them almost unbearable. He lit a cigarette and considered having another drink but decided against it. The booze just made them worse. The drunker he got, the more real they felt. He snorted, fucking dreams got him to cut back on the booze. Ironic as hell.

He looked at the time. No sense in trying to get anymore sleep. The nightmares would just be back. He went to the kitchen and made himself of cup of tea. He checked the schedule he had nicked off Porter’s desk. Porter was due back last night and would be at work today. Good, it meant Tom would see him and drop by for a visit that evening. Maybe even fall asleep in his flat again. Best sleep he could get was when he managed to fall asleep before Porter noticed. Porter would just cover him with a blanket then make him tea in the morning.

Tom stood smoking and sipping his tea wondering what the hell was going on with him. It wasn’t like he could talk to the department shrink. He could just see it… “So I have these nightmares about the night I killed the Blitz…”

Yeah, bad idea that.

The dreams were always the same. He’d turn the corner to see Porter dead and Weiss rifling his pockets. In a rage, he would kill Weiss, then cradle Porter’s lifeless body and sob. Eventually, he would stand, scream and strike the wall which would wake him up. On a good night. On a bad night, like tonight, he would wake up and turn to find Porter in his bed. He would caress Porter, grateful he was alive, until he realized he was holding Porter’s cold lifeless body. Then, he would finally wake up. To an empty apartment and an empty life.

He was so fucked.

The only solution he found was to spend time with Porter. He was thankful when Porter had convinced the DCI to let them share an office. But the best was when he realized that if he visited Porter at home every three days, the nightmares were gone. Okay, not gone but diminished enough that he actually got 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep. And no nightmares touched him when he slept in Porter’s flat. Not that spending time with Porter was a hardship. He was funny in a dry sort of way. They actually talked. They even liked the same football club.

Oh fuck, Tom thought, I’ve gone and fallen in love with the bastard. _Fuck…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tom paused at the door of their office. Not only was it the first time in a week, it was the first time he had seen Porter since he realized he loved him and had for some time. Porter was dealing with the week’s worth of paperwork on his desk when he glanced up and saw Tom. He smiled a wide open smile filled with affection.

“Brant, did you behave when I was gone?”

“Come on, Nash, you know me - I _never_ behave,” came Tom’s reply complete with a wicked grin. He was just so damn happy to see the man. “You up for a cuppa?”

“I am, but I can’t spare the time. I need a new sergeant. One that actually does their own damn paperwork.” Porter’s frustration at the pile of minutia that gathered atop his desk was evident in his tone. Tom laughed as he walked away before Porter could think of asking for his help, calling out “Good luck with that.”

 

About 10 minutes later, Tom was back with a cup of tea for Porter. “Just the way you like,” he said as he sat down to his own pile of paperwork. Grateful, Porter drank it thinking how utterly in love and completely fucked he was.

 

As Tom was finishing up for the day, he turned and looked at Porter who had been struggling with the same report for an hour.

“Off home soon?” Tom asked.

“Fifteen minutes. I am leaving in 15 minutes whether or not this report is finished.”

“How about I pick up Indian from that place you like? Be at your place in about an hour?”

Porter knew he should say no. Deep down he knew no was the better answer, but Tom was a friend and he didn’t have many of those, and he wanted to spend time with Tom. True, he wanted more from Tom but he would take whatever was offered. So even as the thought _no_ , he said yes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom sat finishing his curry watching Porter eat. Porter had been quiet tonight. Mostly bitching about the training, bad food at said training, and sergeants who wouldn’t, or couldn’t, do their own damn paperwork.

“You look thoughtful.” Porter said after realizing neither of them had spoken in a few minutes and Tom was staring at him. “Care to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Tom scooped up more curry, filling his mouth before he said something he regretted. All he wanted was to crawl into Porter’s lap, kiss him, make love with him, and fall asleep in his arms. After a few moments of them both eating, Porter looked up at Tom and asked, “So you want to tell me why you’re here tonight?”

“Missed you.”

“Right.” Porter stood the feelings he was experiencing overwhelming him. He needed some distance from Tom - now. He carried his plate into the kitchen. As he rinsed his dish, he considered how to best tell Tom to leave. Maybe it was time to think about a transfer, he thought, I can’t stand much more of this. Suddenly Tom was behind him, he fought the urge to turn, tug Tom into an embrace and kiss him. Tom laid his dish on the counter and stepped into Porter’s personal space close against his back. Close enough for Porter to feel the heat from his body but not touching. He leaned forward and whispered into Porter’s ear, “I did miss you, you wanker.”

Porter’s eyes closed as he sighed. Tom placed his hands on either side of Porter on the counter, nuzzled Porter’s hair and continued, the whispering rumble of his voice inflating Porter’s cock, “You are like a drug. If I don’t get my fix, I can’t sleep or eat.”

Porter laughed at the absurdity of the notion. It wasn’t not a particularly nice laugh and it revealed his frustration. Tom continued to nuzzle his hair enjoying the unique smell of Porter and the warmth of his body. Porter turned, put his hands on Tom’s chest and pushed.

“Back off,” he said, not meeting Tom’s eyes.

“I don’t want to,” came the quiet reply. Porter quickly looked up into Tom’s eyes and an instant later, Tom’s lips were on his. His teeth worrying at Porter’s lower lip. His tongue demanding entrance into Porter’s mouth. Porter melted into the kiss responding by wrapping his arms around Tom’s torso pulling them close together. They stood there devouring each other until Porter’s brain kicked in. He abruptly broke the kiss and tried to step away from Tom.

“What the hell Brant! What the hell are you doing?”

“If you have to ask, I must not have been doing right. Let’s try again.” Tom pulled Porter close and leaned to kiss him again, but Porter was having none of it.

“Stop!” Tom released Porter his heart sinking. Porter glared at him. Tom tried not to glare back, running his hands up and down his face.

“Tom, I won’t be toyed with.” Porter’s voice was severe. Tom looked at him surprised.

“Toyed with?”

“If you want to explore your sexuality, you need to find someone else. I’ve done that before and I’m not doing it again.”

“Explore my sexuality?” Tom sounded truly puzzled. “Oh, you think I’m straight.”

“I’ve never seen any evidence to the contrary.”

“Yeah ‘cause I’ve had lots of sex since I’ve met you,” was Tom’s sarcastic reply. He hadn’t fucked anybody since meeting Porter, and he knew Porter knew it. They glared at each other a minute, and then Tom bracketed Porter’s body with his hands again staring him in the eye.

“Porter, I’m bisexual figured that out at seventeen. You aren’t the first man I’ve kissed. You won’t be the first man I’ve fucked, or be the first one to fuck me.”

Porter’s eyes widened in shock.Tom continued to stare at Porter. A long moment passed as Porter’s mind reassessed what he knew of Tom and what this actually could mean. The want Porter felt pooled in his belly and he reached out pulling Tom into a kiss. This one was even demanding then the first. Teeth clashing and biting at lips, tongues tangling. Tom reached down and cupped Porter’s ass picking him up. Porter wrapped his arms and legs around Tom as he began to carry him toward the stairs leading to the bed. Ending the kiss, Tom pulled back saying, “I don’t want to stop kissing you, but to get you upstairs I need to see.”

Porter chuckled and immediately began sucking at Tom’s neck.

“You gonna leave a mark, Porter? So everyone can see it?”

Porter hummed against Tom’s neck in assent. Tom carefully carried Porter up the stairs stopping to kiss Porter when they reached the top. With a squeeze to Porter’s arse, Tom released him to stand on his own feet. Tom’s hands immediately went to the buttons on Porter’s shirt. Porter was tugging at Tom’s shirt trying to pull it off without breaking the kiss.

“You need to get this off.” He told Tom yanking the offending shirt. Tom chuckled pushing the sleeves of Porter’s shirt of his shoulders. “You take yours off, I’ll take off mine.”

They stripped each other caressing skin as it was bared their lips hardly separating. When they were both finally naked, Tom gently guided Porter to the bed. The soft duvet felt cool as Porter laid down compared to the heat pouring off Tom’s body. Tom fitted himself between Porter’s legs caressing his hair and kissing him deeply. Moaning Porter drug his nails across Tom’s back. Tom’s chuckle reverberated against Porter’s chest.

“Want to make you feel _good_ ,” Tom whispered licking the shell of Porter’s ear. Porter groaned with want and need. Tom licked down Porter’s neck biting at the pulse point. He continued further down kissing his collarbone and sucking up a mark to match the one he hoped Porter had marked him with. Tom’s hands drifted across Porter’s chest finding his nipples. He gently tweaked them feeling Porter twitch as obscene sounds fell from his mouth. Tom chuckled again and continued kissing and caressing his way down Porter’s body. Porter grabbed at Tom’s head when he felt his navel being licked.

“I wish you had hair,” Porter grumbled. Tom laughed a clear and happy sound. Porter rubbed Tom’s head saying, “I would pull you were I wanted you if you had hair.”

Tom smiled against Porter’s inner thigh as he kissed his way down to Porter’s knee. “Would you now?”

“Mmm… I would.” Porter groaned as Tom switched to his other knee, skirted kisses up his inner thigh and nuzzled the dark curls he found. His breath ghosted against Porter’s cock as he spoke, “Lube and condoms?”

Porter flung an arm out pointing to his nightstand. “Top drawer.”

Tom smiled moving to open the drawer retrieving the lube and condoms. He also reached down and snagged Porter’s undershirt from the floor. Porter reached out his hands rubbing across the muscles of Tom’s back taking the opportunity to touch Tom.

“I’ve wanted to touch you so often.” Porter whispered continuing to move his hands across Tom’s skin. “Every time you slung your arm around me I’ve wanted to reach out and feel.”

“I’ve wanted you to. I think that’s the reason I kept touching you.” Tom said leaning to kiss Porter deeply after placing everything next to them on the bed. Tom broke the kiss and continued, “Touch me however you want, where ever you want, whenever you want.”

Porter hummed again and continued to touch what he could reach. They laid like that hands caressing and lips tasting for several minutes before Tom pulled away saying, “Roll over. I want to prep you.” His hands guided Porter onto his belly spreading his legs wide. Sliding between them, Tom kissed the back of Porter’s legs and ran his hands up and down Porter’s arse cheeks and upper legs. Gently, he spread Porter wide and blew on the rosebud he revealed. Porter moaned jerking his hips. With a click, Tom opened the lube and drizzled a little on Porter.

“Cold,” Porter said moving his hips again.

“I’ll warm it up,” came Tom’s reply as he began rubbing the tight opening. Slowly, Tom worked in a finger listening to Porter’s moans and gasps. After a few minutes, he added more lube and another finger, rotating and scissoring them to open Porter up. When Porter’s hips were moving in sync with his finger’s thrusts, he pulled out, added more lube and a third finger. This time he crooked his fingers searching for Porter’s prostate.

“Ah… there’s the magic spot,” he said when Porter clenched around him and gasped. Tom continued to work Porter open brushing against his prostate frequently.

“Tom, I’m ready. Come on, fuck me,” Porter pleaded after a few minutes.

“You are ready when I say your ready, not before.” Tom chuckled in response to Porter’s demands. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? I don’t want to hurt you. Want to make you feel _good_.”

A few minutes later and a firm brush against Porter’s prostate, Tom pulled his fingers away wiping them on the shirt. “Roll over. I want to watch your face, see your eyes as I fuck you.”

Porter complied rolling to face Tom reaching out to caress him again and pulling him into a kiss. Tom fitted himself between Porter’s legs and rolled on a condom. Watching Porter’s face, Tom carefully positioned himself and slowly penetrated Porter. Porter arched his back and thrust back trying to take Tom deeper.

“Easy, I’ve got you.” Tom whispered as he continued to enter Porter. When he was fully inside Porter, he paused relishing the tight heat around his cock. Porter undulated and moaned, “Move, Tom.”

Tom chuckled again running his hands up and down Porter’s sides and leaned down to kiss him. He gathered Porter in his arms as he started thrusting slowly. Porter struggled to increase the pace, but Tom wasn’t about to be hurried. Slowly and lovingly, Tom thrust into Porter angling to hit his prostate about every third stroke. He continued this pace watching Porter come apart. Porter was moaning and moving trying to increase the pace. His legs wrapped around Tom tightly. His faced was flushed and the sounds he made ratcheted up Tom’s arousal. Noticing the amount of precome leaking from Porter’s cock, Tom adjusted his angle to strike against Porter’s prostate with every inward movement. Porter’s hands were clutching Tom’s arms as he arched his back.

“Are you close?” Tom whispered his lips brushing against Porter’s neck.

“Yes,” came Porter’s breathless reply, “so close.”

“Good.” Tom reached between them searching for Porter’s cock. He gently grasped it delighting in Porter’s immediate intake of breath and loud moan. He stroked it making sure to brush his thumb across the leaking head. He increased his rhythm, matching the stroke of his hand to the thrust of his hips.

“Come for me, Porter, I want to feel you come apart around me,” and with that Porter screamed Tom’s name and shattered, spilling over Tom’s hand. Tom followed a few short strokes later sighing Porter’s name in his hair.

They laid there unmoving for several moments. Then Tom shifted, wiping his hand on the shirt, he slipped out of Porter.

“Stay here. I’ll get a wet flannel to clean you up.”

Tom climbed out of the bed admiring the view of a blissed out Porter on the bed. He threw the shirt in a corner and went to the bathroom to get the promised wet flannel and dispose of the condom. He returned a few minutes later and began to gently clean Porter. Porter’s eyes were closed, Tom thought perhaps he had fallen asleep when suddenly Porter sat up grabbed Tom kissing him. Tom tossed the wet flannel to the floor lost in the feel of Porter’s mouth on his.

“Are you staying?” Porter asked Tom.

“I want to. Is that what you want?” Something vulnerable in Tom’s face stopped Porter’s sarcastic reply.

“Yes, I very much want you to stay.”

Tom leaned forward capturing Porter’s face in his hands to kiss him gently, lovingly, chastely.

“Let’s get under the covers.” Tom said pushing the covers down and reaching for Porter. He practically picked Porter up to lay him down where he wanted him. Climbing in, Tom reached and pulled the covers across both of them.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Tom asked Porter.

“Big spoon. I want to hold you.”

Smiling, Tom rolled over and pushed back into Porter’s arms. Porter was almost asleep when Tom rolled over abruptly. He reached out and caressed Porter’s cheek saying, “I love you.”

Shock was reflected in Porter’s face, this was a night for surprises. “I love you too,” he quietly replied, he hadn’t expected Tom to say it all and for him to say it first awed Porter. Tom smiled and gave Porter another chaste kiss before rolling over to be the little spoon again. Porter soon heard his breathing change as Tom fell asleep. Porter thought over the events of the evening. He hadn’t expected this but he was very happy it had happened. He smiled caressing Tom’s body until sleep claimed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got at least one more short story in this 'verse in the works. Let me know if it's worth working on.


End file.
